Chuva de Fim de Tarde
by Ywoolly
Summary: Se está debaixo de chuva é para se molhar... E dar muito beijos. Escrita para o XII Challenge Draco e Ginny, do Fórum 6V. D/G


Disclaimer: Personagens de autoria da J.K. Rowling. Eu apenas os uso para meu prazer individual.

* * *

**Chuva de Fim de Tarde**

Draco não gostava desses hábitos de Ginevra nem um pouco. Em algumas horas ela era adulta e séria e em outras, como agora, ela parecia uma criança de sete anos de idade que não raciocinava direito. Não era possível que ela tivesse algum desvio de personalidade, ele conferira isso antes de se deixar envolver. Ok, talvez, ela tivesse um pequeno desvio, afinal, ela estava noiva dele. Mas após uma árdua avaliação da personalidade da ruiva ele chegara a uma conclusão simples: talvez ela quisesse apenas chamar a sua atenção, pois como fora criada numa família com quinze filhos ela não deve ter tido muita atenção durante sua vida. Mais ainda restava a pior das hipóteses que ele preferia nem verbalizar: talvez ela quisesse mesmo parecer uma menina boba porque gostasse disso. E Draco repugnava isso. Eles eram adultos, ora essa! Deveriam agir como tal.

Bem, o fato era que Draco não estava gostando nada de ver sua noiva agindo dessa forma tão infantil. Ele a escolhera e lutara para ficar com ela porque sabia que ela madura e séria o suficiente e isso combinava com ele. Era uma das coisas que ele mais gostava nela. Eles tinham o mesmo gênio, embora isso nem sempre fosse bom. Mas combinavam de uma maneira estranha e quase surreal, mas ainda assim combinavam.

No entanto, enquanto ele assistia a cena de infantilidade que Ginevra representava tão bem nos jardins dos fundos da Mansão Malfoy ele simplesmente não entendia como aquilo poderia estar acontecendo. Ele tinha o olhar direcionado para a noiva, mas não prestava mais atenção nela ou em seus atos infantis. Seus pensamentos o estavam desviando e, talvez, por isso ele tenha se surpreendido quando algo passou voando à sua frente: Ginevra estava jogando seus sapatos para o ar. Como se não bastasse ela estar dançando sem música enquanto uma chuva fina de fim de tarde persistia em cair, agora ela resolvera ficar descalça, pronta para pegar uma gripe e acabar internada por um mês no St. Mungus. Certo, talvez não fosse para tanto, mas uma gripe ela pegaria com certeza.

Maior surpresa do que ver os sapatos dela aterrissarem nos canteiros cuidadosamente cultivados de Narcisa Malfoy – e ele deu graças a Deus que seus pais tivessem resolvido ir morar na França após a absolvição deles, do contrário sua mãe iria azarar Ginevra, com toda certeza - foi vê-la caminhando descalça - sujando os pés de grama - em sua direção e estendendo os braços em um convite para que ele fosse se juntar a ela e à sua criancice. Ela sorriu convidativa e falou numa voz suave e doce:

- Vamos, Draco. A chuva está maravilhosa! Venha aproveitar comigo – ela falou e seu sorriso pareceu raios de sol no meio da chuva persistente para ele: iluminavam tudo à sua volta.

Mas ele resistiu e resoluto balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não quero ficar doente. Pode ficar sozinha, não me importo.

Ginevra abaixou os braços, mas insistiu no convite ainda com um pequeno sorriso. Ele respondeu "não, obrigado" num tom seco para que não restassem dúvidas de que ele não se juntaria àquela loucura. Ela colocou as mãos na cintura e olhou-o mais severa agora. Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha em sinal de desafio. Ela relaxou o corpo, suspirou, encolheu os ombros e fez biquinho. Murmurou um "deixa pra lá" fraco e sem emoção e virou-se de costas para ele naquilo que ele consideraria como a pior atuação da história da humanidade. Ele suspirou e abaixou a cabeça. Balançou-a levemente em negação.

- Mole demais, Malfoy - falou para si mesmo, se auto-repreendendo.

Inconformado com sua própria atitude ele se levantou da cadeira onde estava na varanda e foi até a noiva em passos lentos e descansados. Abaixou-se, já que Ginny estava sentada de pernas cruzadas na grama enquanto brincava com a mesma. Ele chegou por trás dela e depositou um beijo casto e demorado em sua nuca. Ela sorriu e virou-se para ele.

- Ando sendo mole demais com você – ele constatou em voz alta para ela.

- E saiba que eu gosto muito disso – Ginny sorriu de novo.

Ele adorava vê-la sorrindo. As sardas espalhadas por sua face se salientavam e ele podia se perder facilmente na contagem delas. Suas bochechas elevavam-se de forma graciosa e preenchiam o seu rosto de forma perfeita. Ele até gostava da marca de expressão que ela tinha no canto esquerdo da boca. Mas ele não seria burro o suficiente de falar tudo isso para ela. Primeiro porque acabaria admitindo o quanto está dependente dela. Segundo porque ele sabia que nenhuma mulher gostaria de ouvir que estava com marca de expressão. Até mesmo Ginevra. Ele sorriu com o próprio pensamento idiota. Era nisso que dava ficar muito próximo da ruiva.

E foi então que ele percebeu o quanto estava próximo dela. Podia sentir o hálito quente e doce dela resvalando em sua face. Seus olhos tentavam ler o pensamento um do outro, embora ele realmente pudesse ler os dela, mas não o fazia por respeito. E isso era uma coisa que ela o ensinou: respeitar os outros. Realmente essa ruiva estava realizando mudanças drásticas nele. E o que ele fazia para impedir? Nada. Assim como não fez nada para impedir que ela o beijasse enquanto ambos estavam debaixo de uma chuva cada vez mais grossa, sentados numa grama encharcada. Ele não fez nem faria nada.

Entregou-se ao doce sabor da boca dela. Ela logo tratou de segurar seus fios loiros na nuca; ela sempre fazia isso. Seus lábios se moviam no mesmo ritmo de uma música inexistente. Suas línguas mal se tocavam de início. Eram como um casal de adolescentes descobrindo os prazeres de um beijo.

Mas ela era _ruiva_ – e isso dizia muita coisa - e ele um sonserino safado e logo toda aquela beleza foi deixada de lado. No instante seguinte ele se viu deitado na grama molhada, mas não reclamou. Ginevra se posicionara por cima dele de modo que suas pernas estavam uma de cada lado do corpo dele. Ela se inclinou para frente e continuou a beijá-lo. Agora os beijos estavam mais ansiosos. As mãos dele percorriam a pele da barriga dela por baixo da blusa que ela vestia. Os cabelos molhados dela formavam uma cortina flamejante e ele nada mais enxergava. O beijo apaixonado seguia em uma cadência particular e única, somente deles.

Agora ele também podia ouvir uma música que não tocava. Agora ele podia entender porque a chuva era tão convidativa. E, querendo entender como era brincar debaixo de chuva, ele levou uma das mãos para o pé descalço e sujo de grama de Ginny. Na mesma hora que ele o tocou a ruiva começou a rir e se contorcer em cima dele. Ele não parou, pelo contrário: continuou a fazer cócegas nela até que suas posições estivessem invertidas. Fora uma batalha difícil, mas ele vencera. Ele podia ler nos olhos dela o quanto ela estava apreensiva pelo próximo passo dele. Ele realmente estava se divertindo com tudo aquilo

Draco parou com as cócegas e olhou divertido para ela. Ameaçou por duas vezes continuar com a pequena tortura, mas desistiu. Ele se aproximou dela e a beijou carinhosa e delicadamente. Ginny se entregou a ele por completo. E mesmo com a noite já caindo e a chuva caindo de verdade agora, eles não interromperam o beijo. Suas mãos passeavam livremente pelos corpos um do outro, tendo como único obstáculo as roupas encharcadas de cada um. Eles não pararam o beijo nem mesmo quando o elfo doméstico viera chamá-los para o jantar. Mas, quando Ginevra espirrou no rosto de Draco, aí sim eles pararam e ficaram se encarando.

- Eu avisei que você ia ficar doente. Vamos entrar, vou pedir para que um dos elfos acenda a lareira e poderemos trocar de roupa.

- Tudo bem – ela falou como uma criança que se entristece por ter de ir embora do parquinho.

Draco se pôs de pé e ajudou a ruiva a se levantar também. Ela deu outro espirro. E, olhando para os pés descalços dela e suas roupas molhadas, achou melhor que a levasse para dentro da mansão no colo. Ela reclamou e reclamou, mas quando Draco a ergueu em seu colo, o máximo que pôde fazer foi ficar balançando os pés. Mas, embora estivesse fazendo bico e cara de aborrecida, no fundo estava gostando daquela atenção especial. E se surpreendeu quando Draco beijou sua boca com biquinho de pirraça. E sorriu em resposta para ele.

Todos a perguntavam por que ela estava com Draco Malfoy. Ela não sabia responder ao certo. Mas era por momentos como esse, em que ele deixava de lado suas "frescuras" e se entregava a ela e ao amor deles, que ela sabia exatamente porque estava com Draco. Por que ele não era apenas um loiro mimado; ele era um loiro mimado que a beijava carinhosamente enquanto estavam deitados na grama, debaixo de uma chuva no fim da tarde ou enquanto a levava para dentro de casa nos braços somente para que ela não ficasse doente. Era por isso que ela amava Draco. E, claro, por causa dos beijos com sabor de menta que ele tinha. Em primeiro, o amor. E logo atrás dele, os beijos que ela jamais enjoaria enquanto estivesse viva.

**Fim

* * *

**

_Leia e comente, ok? É o único pagamento que eu peço.  
bjs. _


End file.
